borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands/Easter eggs and secrets
Easter Eggs Claptrap in Fyrestone Mountains Up in the mountains above the weapons shop in Fyrestone you will find this little guy waving at you.thumb|300px|right Fun with barrels Patricia Tannis having some fun with the fish off the coast of Treacher's Landing. thumb|300px|right Hidden Vending Machine This vending machine, across from Marcus Kincaid's shop in New Haven, only opens once in a while. This vending machine may have better and more powerful weapons that can be more expensive. QR Codes Strange symbols adorn the debris that lie scattered across Pandora. These mysterious emblems contain hidden messages from travelers long since gone. Research found that the message reads "NICK WILSON HO OH". Nick Wilson is an artist who worked on the game. The simple text translation of this QR code is "Marcus Munitions, Inc. :Unauthorized retailer of everything that goes BOOM!" Skrappy "All Grown Up" Crazy Earl's pet skag Skrappy may have been cute and cuddly when you rescued him from those bandits a while back, but time has passed since then. Return to the scrapyard after defeating Baron Flynt and you will find that Skrappy isn't quite as cute and cuddly as you may remember. Remember where we parked Outside the entrance to Crazy Earl's Scrapyard there is a building with a large roof. On top of the building a car will appear with the same color as the car you last spawned. T-Bone Junction Marcus' Shop On the counter where Marcus is, there is a toy car. Inside it, is a little man. You can talk to him, his one line is "Hey, have you seen my gun?". Moxxi's shelf While in Moxxi's Red Light, if you look at the shelf above Moxxi there are many easter egg items. Among these are a miniature claptrap wearing a fake moustache, a Marcus bobblehead, a miniature of her announcing platform from the Underdome, and a pumpkin that flashes to the beat of the music. There is also a zombie brain that bleeds when shot and Hank Reiss's hat from The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. 'T-Bone Junction "Lilith Shrine"' Head to the area underneath the Junction, where Scooter asks you to find the Monster parts, and continue on towards the North, past the 'Rakk Hive rides' poster, you will find a building with a locked door. On the other side of this building is a chest and a red switch. Activate the switch, go back to the door and enter. Inside is a poster of Lilith, with modified spinning nipples on her breasts and a No.1 rosette. A Level 69 Meat Popsicle also appears in the cupboard here. thumb|300px|left Secrets Developer's Chest Originally, the red chests of Borderlands were going to be well-hidden. This idea was thrown out, but one exceptionally well-hidden chest remains in Rust Commons West. It's got some good loot on the first playthrough, but has the loot of a standard red chest on the second playthrough. How To: Get to the Secret "Devs Chest" The Rider After receiving the mission 'Another Piece Of The Puzzle', a blue hut in New Haven can be entered, which houses an elevator leading to a Hidden Basement containing The Rider. The hut cannot be entered after the quest is completed. Category:Content